Talk:Copy-Vegeta Saga
Unnecessary? Since the Future Trunks Saga will be starting in June, I'm pretty sure this is just a few episodes of down time in either the beginning of the Future Trunks Saga or the end of the Champa Saga and not necessarily a saga all on its own. This can probably be deleted, and the episodes can be added to the Future Trunks Saga. Diamonddeath (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :They don't directly relate to the Champa Saga, though. If it was one or two episodes I'd agree, but now that it's five episodes I think they deserve their own page. I'd be fine with it being merged with another one of the sagas, though, it's a minor thing haha. -- 02:40, May 10, 2016 (UTC) These episodes are not part of the Champa Saga, and are also not part of the Future Trunks Saga (since it's confirmed to start in June and this saga has already started). It's a mini-saga like Garlic Jr. and Super 17 were.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :The same can be said of all standalone episodes throughout the series, then. Why is this one the exception? This is sort of like the aftermath of the Champa Saga and can therefore easily be considered a part of it. Diamonddeath (talk) 21:17, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Most standalone episodes are confirmed to be part of a larger saga when they are released as part of it on DVD. The Champa Saga was all about the tournament, while this mini-saga has it's own plot taking place on Planet Potaufeu, with a new villain (Copy-Vegeta). It's different enough to be it's own saga.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:45, May 11, 2016 (UTC) this isn't a real saga, these episodes are apart of the champa saga. you don't even have any real proof that this saga exist.Nikon23 03:00, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :You don't happen to have proof that these episodes are a part of the Champa saga, do you? -- 03:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) how can you provide proof for a saga that doesn't exist?! this was clearly made up by the administration. this is the same guy that wanted to call Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Super Saiyan Final Chidori Nikon23 03:43, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :Made up by the administration? What? The point is that this saga is long enough to be considered it's own mini-saga, it's not like one or two episodes wrapping up the previous saga. -- 03:45, May 15, 2016 (UTC) like i said, it was made up by the administration, it's not a real saga.that's not grounds for it being a actual saga, that's pure assumption. but keep on spreading false infromation to the community. i could care less anymore User:Final Chidori Nikon23 06:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) you would compare this to the last 5 episodes of the piccolo jr saga that takes place after goku defeats majunior and follows a little adventure of him and chichi trying to save her father. you know. the chichi saga. 0551E80Y (talk) 08:10, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Now that I think about it, these episodes should be added to the end of the Champa saga. It's clear by the name changes that this wiki is just making the mini-saga up. -- 20:06, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :reality called in, and said "yeah it is part of Piccolo's arc". Sorry facts don't care about your feelings in both releases, Japan and US they released this under the Piccolo Arc. -- 11:43, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Merge Can we merge this into the Champa saga? It's not an official saga and I don't think the wiki should just make it up. -- 20:57, May 22, 2016 (UTC) i think we should merge this with Universe 6 saga also. the wikipedia also list these episodes apart of the Universe 6 saga. Nikon23 05:24, May 24, 2016 (UTC) This is part of the Champa arc and is going to be released with the next bluray. -- 11:41, May 24, 2016 (UTC) so is anyone going to merge this saga with the Universe 6 Saga. it seems like everyone is being ignored. Nikon23 21:32, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :We seem to be conflicted about this. Hopefully we will get an official statement (such as a DVD release, guidebook entry, or video game chart) that clears up whether this is a separate saga or not. Until then, our stance will be an unofficial, temporary one. Doesn't matter much either way until something official comes out telling us what's what. 23:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) : How can you say it doesn't matter? It does matter! you're spreading false information. It doesn't exist. It's not a real saga. This us beyond ridiculous and laughable. You can't really take anything as valid information from this wiki anymore Nikon23 19:14, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::What an extreme and ill-formed response. There is no official info either way. Your guess is exactly as wrong as anyone else's. Find an encyclopedic source if you want people to do what you say. 01:20, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::now if i throw insults you, then i'll get blocked. don't throw insults at me! you adminstrators i swear. but yet you're still claiming that this saga exist. i been found a source, you all choose to ignore it User:10X Kamehameha Nikon23 02:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC)